


last moments

by asterixn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Jewish Character, Jewish Identity, Judaism, Prayer, really just a big fuck to CW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterixn/pseuds/asterixn
Summary: Martin is dying, and there is one last thing he would like Jax to do for him.





	last moments

“Jefferson— Do you— Could you— ?” Gray gasps out, he can barely get the words out at this point.

But he doesn’t have to ask. Jax knows what he’s going say and he’ll do it. They’ve shared the same head for a while now, so long that he doesn’t know how he’ll ever be able to survive apart. At this point, Jax knows Gray like he knows the back of his hand. And he knows that if Gray really is drawing his last few breaths, which he is, then there is one last thing he would want.

Jax grasps Gray’s hand, tears falling as the man he had viewed as a father for so long died in front of him. He opens his mouth as recites the words he remembers Gray murmuring to himself on occasion.

 _"שמע ישראל, יי אלהינו יי אחד,”_ he chants, _Sh’ma yisrael, adonai eloheinu adonai echad_ , and then more softly, _“ברוך שם כבוד מלכותו לעולם ועד,”_ _Baruch shem kevod malchuto l’olam va’ed.”_

Gray had taught him the meaning of the prayers a while ago. They were a key part of Judaism, and during one of his more pessimistic moments, Gray had confided within him that those were the last words he should ever hear. Jax had heard him whisper them when he woke up, before he went to bed, and during some of the tougher jams they’d been in. By now he knew them and their meaning by heart. _Hear, O Israel, the Lord is our G-d, the Lord is One. Blessed be the name of the glory of His kingdom forever and ever._

Long ago, Gray had confessed to him that he himself didn’t even know whether or not he believed in G-d, but that it didn’t matter. _Judaism is more than a religion,_ he’d said, _it's a culture, a set of traditions and ethics, it's a history, and it's a people,_ going back thousands years, and he wanted to live by it until he died. He had been a rabbi at one point in his life, after all.

Jax sniffed as Gray smiled weakly at him at him in thanks, took a breath, and exhaled for the very last time.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write this forever ago when he first died but never actually got around to it. Honestly, if they wanted him off the show then they could have just done that some other way??? They didn't have to have a freaking nazi kill one of the only canonical Jews in the entire arrowverse. 
> 
> But yeah, here it is.


End file.
